Build talk:Team - Luxon Jade Arena HFFF
Here.. I got you started. Selket Shadowdancer 13:20, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Luxon Jade Arena Fast Faction Farm--Golden19pxStar 18:36, 3 August 2008 (EDT) the build The hero SF build is terrible. Flare - no. Not nearly enough e-management to speak of. At the very least, GOLE. No reason to take a major ES rune. --Thc 19:46, 3 August 2008 (EDT) The Battle usually lasts less than 20 sec. The heroes rarely use flare; thats there for longer battles when energy drops. Changing secondary away from paragon would loose the 33% run speed to pit. Azwildbill :Take GoLE instead of flare. Take a minor ES instead of major. Never said anything about changing secondary. --Thc 01:15, 4 August 2008 (EDT) side notes It does help you max your title I started a level 1 4 months ago now I'm level 11 from doing this run. Look at Picture on web site . It doubles faction for your guild makes double money for player and helps bring 2 characters thur luxon title. I maintain 600k of faction and have maxed over 850k faction.Azwildbill 22:51, 3 August 2008 (EDT) this build can be improved by taking an A/ primary and shadow of haste/dash cancel, so you can lay down frozen right away. Other than that, I think this idea is too inconsistent. Heroes can easily die due to body blocking on the run, and sometimes you can get a junk arena spawn where they're all spread out, and it takes a long time to kill. --Thc 22:13, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Loosing 2 heroes or henchmen is typical, if your loose more than that on the run in, it makes the battle harder at the pit. Target their healer with sin suppot first and kill all healers asap. Thc which method are u trying to do single or double. Frozens placement is different for the different styles.Azwildbill Works I've seen two people running this from Jade Flats (4 characters in total) and they were completing runs about 3 seconds slower than a full FFF team. Only thing is the set up is so far out of reach of 99% of players and I'm pretty sure it violates the EULA or at least the spirit of the policy. 122.104.161.96 01:51, 22 August 2008 (EDT) It does not violate EULA just like Securing Echovald Forest in hfff does not break EULA which has been going for over 1 year now. Luxon Scout The Coast HFFF also has been going for over 9 months now. 2 accounts on 1 pc has been printer up on guru back in Feb of 2006. Anet has been aware of this for some time. This unsign text above is from a major luxon alliance member. "I am in the Braveheart World XI alliance which owns Cavalon". Dont let this discourage you.Azwildbill 02:53, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Single account can be done with faction + nightfall heroes and std skills. The heroes do the bulk of the killing anyway sin support and ursan only help with agro and clean up. Ursan new short comings don't effect this build since most of the kills happen under the 1 min deadline. Its absurd to think that only 1 percent of the people own factions + nightfall and gwen. The 2 account build on the other hand is a little more rare . I not going to make an absurd guess as to the percentage on factions + gwen + nightfall + 2 account people out there. A second account Guild Wars Factions Platinum Edition can be purchased for $39.99 at best buy and will drop more after gw2 releases. Anet embraces this 2 account idea since it makes them more money. Its not going to go away, stopping hfff will piss off thousands of people doing all the hfff locations not a smart more for ANET. The harder they try to nerf the jade flat run the more they hurt jade flat fff. All people groups break up to fast when they run into problems.Azwildbill 12:46, 22 August 2008 (EDT) PS I have released several movies in the past; only to see the locations nerfed to the point of being a waste of time. This movie and the kursick hff movie are the only 2 locations they have not messed with. Theres a reason.Azwildbill 12:56, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :The August 23 2008 rollback has lost many of the edits here. I have charged to always flagging heroes; at top of steps I w8 for 1 second 4 heroes to form up a group than I flag them ahead enough to clear corner and release them after they have cleared. 1 out of 25 runs I might flag wrong or opponents don't turn red. I have completed the title with over 8 mill luxon made using these builds.Azwildbill 20:30, 11 September 2008 (EDT) As for the suspicious ones regarding efficiency .... I did like a few hundred runs of JF with human teams - the H&H run is a tad slower but human teams can be much slower. People always seem to like to compare it with their best runs - not their worst. ^^ Especially forming, unloading, leaving, reforming, resigning too late, etc. severely lowers human team efficiency. The run is nice cause if it takes too long ... you only need to curse at yourself. To improve hero survivability I always set them to defensive at the start of the run and manually make sure the aura is up. When I plant the spirit I set them to offensive and cast the aura again so that they're all geared up for battle. I usually get my heroes alive and well into the arena ... I'd say like 5% or so when one dies. Spawn location does hamper human teams as well ... if they're at the far back just plant another spirit closer by (it will be recharged by then) and flag heroes forward before you go for the bear form. Did like 50 runs today ... only two were taking longer than 3 minutes, average was like 2:05 which is great. You can probably speed things up a bit better ... but it all boild down how well you can flag while running and select your shadow step target. Having done some hundred runs with human team as A/R or R/A does, of course, help. Thumbs up for the build!! 79.216.211.227 Archive ? Elephantaliste Noir 23:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I gotta say, this is pretty awful. You cannot call it "fast faction farming" when it takes 23 1m46 runs to get 10k fac. I know it eliminates the need for forming a team, but MQSC gets the same amount and more in 1 single 10m run. That's like, a quarter of the time. So not saving time in the slightest. very inefficient. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 21:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Description Oke this is a very poor description I can't understand half of it -- ' [[w:c:guildwars:User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[w:c:guildwars:User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Slow Is there anyone who use this build, MQSC ftw. --God Kamil 22:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC)